dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quetzalcoatl
Quetzacoatl is one of the Dragon Kings, known as the Wise Sky Dragon as well as the former God of Wind and Wisdom of the Aztec Mythology. He is one of the few active dragons in the world though prefers not to deal with the affairs of the other mythologies unless interested. Quetzacoatl is also an ally of Owen Cadman, whom he also holds a friendly-rivalry with. Appearance In his human form, Quetzalcoatl appears as a man in his late teens, possessing a well toned and muscular build, with short dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. He is always seen wearing shades with golden necklace around his neck that has an Aztec symbol attached to it. He usually wears shorts and only a green shirt with white floral patterns, reminiscent of stereotypical Hawaiian shirts. For footwear he wears sandals. In his dragon form, his appearance is that of a large Eastern dragon with yellow scales. However, while he possesses short legs, he has dragon wings with green markings on the outside and green feathers on his shoulders, as well as several long feathers sticking from the back of his head. Quetzalcoatl also has a snake tongue too. Personality History Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As one of the Dragon Kings, Quetzalcoatl possesses strength on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil. According to Merlin, his strength is less then Tiamat, but greater than Vilitra and Yu Long and equal to Fafnir and Tannin. This would mean his powers is on the same level as a Satan-Class Devil. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Quetzacoatl is quite fast and has incredible reflexes, being able to dodge some of the fastest attacks with little trouble. This is seen in both his human and dragon form and was the only person capable of dodging most of Cao Cao’s Seven Treasure orbs while the others were unable to keep up. In his Dragon Form, he effortlessly dodged both Hercales’ Balance Breaker and Georg’s spells during his battle with them in Kyoto. Immense Durability: Nigh-Omniscience: Quetzacoatl knows basically everything in the world, both past, present and future. However he cannot foresee the actions of certain beings, such as Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa and Kur. As Kur is now merged with Merlin, Quetzacoatl also cannot predict the magician's actions fully. Enhanced Intelligence: As a former god of knowledge, Quetzacoatl’s is greatly recognized for his super-genius intellect, which is even greater than his physical prowess. He has complete understanding of anything and everything, which Azazel has commented makes him incredibly dangerous since he could use such information against his enemies. Quetzacoatl is also a master tactician, having shown to utilize the abilities of others to their fullest extent. He is also capable of altering his strategies on a whim if the situation demands it and predict his enemies’ next move before they do. He can gain a quick understanding of a person abilities and limits and then using it against them. He is also noted to be quite cunning in tricking people into getting what he wants, as well as deducing the motives of others and turning things to his favor. Ajuka, a Devil noted to be feared for his own intelligence, admitted that in a battle of brains, he would be no match for Quetzacoatl. Shapeshifting: Quetzalcoatl can change between his dragon form and human form at will. Magic Expert: Air Manipulation: Light Breath: Grand City: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters